Denmark's Sun
by FBFan
Summary: In 1944, Denmark finds a suprise! Big brother! Denmark, Little Sister! Elleore. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Denmark's Sun

Chapter 1

The spiky-haired man sighed as he stepped off the boat and onto the soil of Elleore, an island that would soon no longer be a part of his country. The war was ending, but it had taken a huge blow to his economy, not to mention his lands.

Iceland had broken away and became fully independent not too long ago, and Greenland and Faroe were both still under the allies control. Another sigh came out as his mind went over the events. None of the three had actually lived with him in a while, so he usually only saw them a few times a year, but he would miss them all the same.

He paused atop a hill overlooking the island. It was triangle-shaped, with small green hills. He decided to explore the forest, and then take a look at the lake before heading back to his boat.

With his economy suffering, his government had happily accepted the chance to sell the little island to a group of schoolteachers for the use of a summer camp. It would have been beneath his notice, until the teachers decided to make it an independent 'nation.'

Denmark was unsure of what this would mean for him, whether or not this 'nation' would be considered to still be a part of Denmark, or whether it would break off. He seriously doubted an actual personification would be formed to represent this place-after all, it wouldn't have a true government or an actual economy.

Coming to the lake, he decided to simply sit on a rock and rest for a few minutes before heading back. After all, the war had taken a lot out of him, and the lake was more towards the center. It was twilight, and the sun's dying rays were reflected in the lake.

When he heard the Island was to be turned into private property, he had asked for permission to explore the island before it closed off completely. It wasn't a huge loss-the island had no buildings and was not even a square mile, but he felt a slight loss anyhow.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by some sounds coming from the opposite side of the lake. He quickly dodged out of sight behind a tree, keeping the far bank in site. He'd circled the island before landing. No one else was allowed on it, besides the gulls he'd seen flying around. His eyes narrowed. If they were poachers, they'd be reported.

His hand went to the side, grasping for something that wasn't there before clenching into a fist. He wished he still had his axe, but like all his other weapons, it had been confiscated and taken by Germany. If he was forced into a fight, he could still easily win with his fists though.

He blinked and stiffened in surprise when he heard a soft giggle. The giggle soon erupted into a loud laugh that sounded familiar, but couldn't be matched with anyone he knew. The bushes on the far side rustled, and a young girl stepped out, followed by a small group of swans.

Mathias froze in disbelief. He knew from her clothes, and the jolt that went through his chest, that this was a new nation. She had on the customary white gown all nations were found in, with a crimson bow around her neck. She also had on roman-style sandals, but her face really caught his attention.

She had shoulder-length, strawberry blonde hair that was extremely messy, with spiky bangs. She had deep blue eyes, and a huge smile, as well as large cheeks. In other words, she was a small version of himself at that age, with a slightly different shade and length of hair.

Turning his head away from the scene, Mathias pondered over this new development. If someone had asked him this morning what the chances of a personification forming on this little island, he would have said zero to none. It had no standing citizens, government, or anything that made a nation a nation! Yet he was certain the girl on the other side was the personification of Elleore.

He wondered if he should approach her. On one hand, she was technically a nation that would soon be independent from him. On the other, she was a mini version of himself-not to mention, she was physically about three years old. It was late august, and as far as he knew, she was made for the use of a summer camp. If he left without her, how long would she be alone?

Taking a deep breath, he came out from behind the tree, and began to walk towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

Denmark's Sun

Chapter 2

Denmark approached the girl slowly, hoping his appearance wouldn't startle her into running away. He was nearing her when she looked up and spotted him. Her eyes lit up, and a grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Hej!" Elleore greeted, walking toward him.

"God aften," he replied, surprised at the little girl's boldness.

"I thought you'd run when you saw me, barn," The Dane said, sitting down cross-legged to be closer to her height.

The small girl giggled, "Why? I'm not scared, and if you meant to do harm, you wouldn't have come out so slowly. Besides, you're the first person I've ever seen in my home!"

"This island is your home?" The Dane asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from the girl's lips.

"Ja, Velkommen! It's so nice to have someone here, besides the swans, that is," The girl cast a glance at the swan's over her shoulder.

A loud meow broke the conversation as a small kitten came racing along the bank, an angry swan behind it. The kitten pounced on the girl's lap, hiding in the folds of her gown. The swan wandered close, its eyes on the shaking bundle in the dress.

"I'm sorry, Svane! I'll watch her better this time, I swear! Just leave her to me, I'll scold her for going near the nest again, I promise!" The swan seemed to rustle its wings grumpily, but it turned and headed back to its nest on the bank of the lake.

The girl turned back to Mathias, holding out the kitten as she did so. "This is Elkit, she was with me when I first woke up over there," She pointed to a spot in the forest.

Denmark looked the kit over, noting that it was extremely small, and looked a lot like Dencat at his house. She had long fur, and it was mostly brown except for a white face, paws, and tail tip. Her red and white ribbon had an x, rather than a cross, but it looked very similar.

"By the way, who are you, I mean; you're like me, aren't you?" The Dane looked over at the girl.

"Yes, I'm the Kingdom of Denmark; my human name is Mathias Kohler," he answered, "and you?"

"I'm the Kingdom of Elleore, but I don't have a human name yet. I woke up three days ago, and no one was here. It was kind of scary at first. How long ago did you wake up, and what's your land like?" The girl asked excitedly, leaning forward.

Mathias laughed loudly. "I woke up a long, long time ago, nyfødt," He began to tell her a shortened version of the history of Denmark and a little about the culture. She knelt on her knees, listening with rapt attention to all the details of his story, following his hand's movements when he elaborated on certain details.

"So, what's the history of your land, barn?" "I know people have settled here before, but they aren't here now. I don't really know why I woke up a few days ago when nobody was here. I know there are a lot of birds here, like the swans. Other than that, I don't know much about my land." The girl replied.

Denmark's watch beeped lightly. He took a look at it and started. He'd only been given a couple of hours to explore the island, and he'd gotten so carried away talking to Elleore that the time was gone. The sun had almost completely set. He let out a sigh.

"Elleore, would you like to walk with me back to the boat?" He asked. Elleore's eyes widened, and the grin slipped off.

"Y-You're leaving? B-B-But you only just got here! Please don't go!" She stood and tightly gripped Denmark's coat.

"I can't, barn. I'm not allowed on this island any longer," Denmark said, eyes down so he didn't have to look at her eyes, which were tearing up slightly.

"I-If you c-can't stay c-can I go with you? Please!" Denmark looked at her face this time, and she had big, pleading eyes. He felt his chest lurch.

"I don't know if I can do that. Not to mention, you'd be away from home for a long time. I don't think I'll be allowed back here for a long time, if ever." He murmured, casting his eyes to his hands in his lap.

"I don't care! I want to stay with you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug and buried her face in his chest. Denmark was about to try prying her off, when he heard a quiet whisper, "Please let me stay with you. Being alone is scary."

'To hell with what her boss or my boss thinks,' Denmark thought as he wrapped his arms around her small body. 'I'm not leaving her here.' He stood up, grabbing Elkit as he did so, and holding Elleore with the other arm.

"Denmark?" Elleore lifted her head, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Shh, it's alright. I think being alone is scary to. I hope you like it at my house. I don't have much, but I think there's enough to share between me and a nyfødt nation," he grinned and laughed at her astonished face.

Her face slowly morphed into a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Tak!" She declared, kissing his cheek as she did, causing his smile to grow.

XXtimeskipXX

"Denmark?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you my storebror?" Denmark's mind halted, recalling all of the times he was called that by Sweden, Iceland, Finland, Norway, Greenland, and Faroe called him that. Then he looked at her hopeful face.

"Ja, and you are my lillesøster, Elleore," he answered, planting a kiss on her forehead. "By the way, you still need a name don't you?" He cast his gaze over the water, where the sun's last red rays shone. "What do you think of Sunniva Kohler?"

"I like it! Thank you, Storebror!"

*Author's notes*

Sorry if Denmark seems out of character, but keep this in mind, this is WWII, and he's lost a lot.

Sealand was built, but it wasn't a micronation, just a sea fort, and not known. So technically, Elleore is one of the first mironations in Europe, so this is why Denmark is confused and surprised when he sees her-micronations probably hadn't formed before then.

Danish words~

Hej-Hello

God Aften-good evening

Barn-child

Ja-yes

Velkommen-welcome

Svane-swan

Nyfødt-newborn

Tak-thank you

Storebror-big brother

Lillesøster-little sister

Names-

Mathias-gift of God (I'm sure that's what everyone, even you, thinks, Denmark XD)

Sunniva-gift of sun

Review please! I want your opinion!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Altoghvad, thanks for correcting that, being American I don't know Danish grammar, but I'm taking Danish in the fall! I'll need to update that chapter as soon as possible. Glad I'm also sharing information about Elleore. I didn't know about Molossia until I started reading Hetalia myself. Still, it's awesome that a Dane is reading this :D**

**Asian-Inkwell, thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story so far! And I've motivated myself to update since I finally though up a few twists for it!**

Denmark set the young girl beside him on the porch as he got out a key. Unlocking the door, he ushered her inside quickly and locked the door behind him.

It had only just occurred to him as he walked with her through Copenhagen that he was still occupied by Germany, and probably would still be until the war ended. And true, the war seemed to be coming to an end; but that anticipated event wasn't in sight yet.

Glancing down, he saw Elleore looking around happily around his house. True, Germany had taken anything that could be easily used as a weapon-meaning most of his trophies from the Viking age were gone-and he had ended up selling a lot of furniture-his economy was bad, and the heat was still off, but he needed water-but it was still impressive to a little girl who had lived out in the open since she'd been born.

Speaking of water, "You need a bath, Sunni; your feet are brown as dirt. Come on upstairs,"

He led her upstairs, past the kitchen and into the bathroom.

*POV shift*  
Elkit

I'd followed my mistress and the big man into the home, and now I was exploring! It looked awesome in here, with so many new things to sniff and bat at and no svanes to chase me if I got too close to their nests!

I was in a room that had a lot of large counters when I noticed a bowl in the corner on the floor! And it had good fishy smells coming from it!  
I started running toward it when I heard a very loud hiss and this huge cat came out of nowhere! I veered out of the kitchen as fast as my little legs could go, with the huge cat behind me!

Where was mistress when you needed her?

*DunDunDun*

Denmark

I was almost done with Elleore's hair when I heard a loud hiss and paws coming up the stairs. Sounds like Dencat met Elkit, and isn't happy about it. Did she try messing up his food? That, above anything, would make him angry above anything else

I yelled out as a small brown streak of fur shot by me, jumping for Elle, and into the tub, creating a huge wave on the way.

*Ihavealovelybunchofcoconuts*

Elkit

Gah! Water! I followed Mistress's scent, but I didn't expect her to be in WATER of all things!

I thrashed around in the big bowl of a tub, and I hate to say it but I ended up clawing Mistress before a huge cloth wrapped around me.

*theretheyareastandinginarow*

Denmark

"Elle, are you alright?" I had the crazy killing wrapped in a towel, and she was letting out pitiful mews, but I checked on lillesøster first.

She was sitting up, and looking down at her leg.  
"Elkit clawed up my leg, but it doesn't hurt too much, she doesn't have big claws. The stinging is going away, so I'm okay, bror,"

I checked her leg quickly-the cuts were very shallow, it looked like it had hardly broken skin-it would probably be gone in a day. I relaxed and gave her a grin. "You're a tough one, you are." I ruffled her hair lightly, and then turned my attention to the wet bundle in my arms.

"Dencat!" He came around the corner, fur all fluffed up in seeming indignation.

"Awww! He's so cute!" this coming from Elleore, it only souring Dencat's look sour more.

"Look you, Elkit is staying, so you better get along with her." I wasn't sure how my cat ever managed to pout, but he had a huge one on now.

"c'mon, just greet your new princess, okay King?" At this he seemed to pout less. I put down Elkit, who I had been rubbing to get all the extra water off. She looked like a drowned rat.

Dencat immediately strutted over and started licking Elkit dry, she being held by a paw. I noted he was styling the hair on top of her head up like his.

"Bror! Look what I can do!" I looked over at Elle, who had soaped herself down and rinsed and was now playing with the soap on her hands. She put her hands together, drew them apart, and blew a few small bubbles.

"Awesome. I can do it bigger though. Watch" I soaped up my hands, drew them apart, and blew a huge bubble out of my hands. Elleore looked at the bubble in wonder, reached for it, and popped it.

"Aw!" "Heh, it's fine, now let's get you dry and dressed now. The water's getting cold."

Xbigonessmallonessomeasbigasyourheadx

I'm gonna wash your nightgown, but until then you can wear this" I threw her a soft red shirt. Okay, that problem was solved. I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on some loose pants and a t-shirt-I couldn't just sleep in my boxers now

"Storbror, where do I sleep?" I turned back to the bedroom to see Elle sitting on the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"I had a guest room, but the furniture in there was first to go, so the only bed in here is the only bed in the house. You're sleeping with me until we get the furniture back, 'kay?"

Elle nodded and climbed into bed, and I followed.  
"Bror?"

"what is it?"

"can you tell me a story?

"Ja. Once upon a time, there was a lille havfrue, and…"

*Meanwhile in the kitchen*

"There's the bed, where I will allow you to sleep. That dish has some leftovers which you may also eat. There is the box and…What are you doing?" Dencat meowed crossly.

Elkit was nosing at his belly. "I'm looking for the things milk comes out of. Don't all adult cats have 'em?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh Elkit, you are asking for a swat you are…

Hehe hope you enjoyed it!

Danish words-

Killing-kitten

Lille-little

Bror-brother

Havfrue-mermaid

The next chapter I will try to have out soon, but it will be a lot more serious than this one.


End file.
